


hers

by samoyeons



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyeons/pseuds/samoyeons
Summary: she's all jeongyeon wants...





	hers

how did she get here? even jeongyeon didn’t know the answer. but here she is, supporting herself on the wall of the girls’ bathroom with the principal’s daughter’s head under her skirt. her hands don’t know what to do with themselves, settling for pulling up her skirt to grip at sana’s hair.

“fuck…” she moans as sana’s hand tightens around her thigh. “sana, someone’s…someone’s…oh fuck, sana.” she comes with a muffled moan, hand clasped tight over her mouth. this isn’t the first time they’ve done this, nor is it the first time they’ve done in at school, but despite the thrill of being caught, she really hopes that doesn’t happen.

the girl on her knees pulls back, the blonde’s leg still resting on her shoulder. with a wide smile, she peppers kisses along the inside of the blonde’s thigh. jeongyeon can’t help but think she looks beautiful, hair mussed and mouth slick. “you always sound so pretty, why didn’t let me hear you?” sana mumbles into her skin, snapping her out of her thoughts. she smiles before telling herself, she shouldn’t be thinking about sana like that. that sana is a casual fuck who comes and goes as she pleases, not caring about leaving her in an empty bed.

without a word, jeongyeon pulls her up, meeting her lips in a kiss. she tries to kiss away the thoughts, both the good and bad. the ones that make her want to make sana hers and the ones the tell her sana will never be. she feels the brunette smile into the kiss, arms wrapping around her waist. sana finally pulls away, “we better get back to class.”

with a surge of confidence, jeongyeon flips their position, sana’s front flush against her and her back against the wall. a surprised squeak encourages her. “not yet.”

she kisses her again, with a fervour even she is surprised by. her thigh makes it’s way between sana’s legs as she deepens the kiss. as good as sana’s lips feel, jeongyeon trails her own pair down the younger’s jaw down to her pulse point. the moan sana lets out is absolute heaven to the blonde’s ears. as her lips make work of the younger girl’s neck, she remembers their one rule, no marks. in that moment, she wishes she could break it to mark up the blemish free porcelain skin that even she doesn’t deserve to touch. her hands find themselves under the brunette’s skirt, gently rubbing at her clothed clit. “you’re so wet for me, already.” she breathes heavily into sana’s neck. her fingers move ruined panties aside dipping in wet, slick folds, earning a gasp and a silent moan from the girl gripping at her hair. “god, i want you so bad.”

of all the times for this to happen, jeongyeon can’t help but roll her eyes at the sound of the adorable giggle coming from above her. “please.”

there it is again, the giggle. “jeongyeonie~, it tickles.” sana says, somehow snapping out of her lust filled daze. surprising herself, jeongyeon laughs. she doesn’t know if it’s because of how cute sana is or the circumstance. but she laughs anyway.

“i’m trying to fuck you, stop making me laugh.” she reasons. before sana could say anything else, jeongyeon’s fingers resume their ministrations, teasing sana’s entrance. she smirks at the way the brunette’s eyes flutter closed, before testing the waters with one finger, only to insert another without warning.

“baby, your fingers feel so good.” sana moans, meeting jeongyeon’s thrusts. the blonde could get sana off with her eyes closed. she starts slow, finding a good rhythm before quickening her pace with the brunette practically bouncing on her fingers, begging to come. sana’s hand is holding jeongyeon’s neck in place trying to hold her gaze, “look at me. oh, baby, look at me.” the blonde tries to avoid it, but the look in sana’s eyes is different, there is lust, but also a need that she can’t describe. changing the position of her hand, jeongyeon uses her thumb to give attention to sana’s clit. “fuck, right there.” with three swipes, she’s coming undone, crying out jeongyeon’s name, stilling as the older’s fingers slowly help her ride out her orgasm. she pulls her into a messy kiss, breathing out, “fuck, i think i love you.” she mumbles against her lips before kissing her again.

jeongyeon wishes that she means it, but for the first time, sana’s eyes read as if she does.

“nothing to laugh at now, huh?” jeongyeon laughs, trying to cut the tension.

“i can’t help it, you’re cute when you try to top me.” sana giggles into the small space between them.

“can i just be with you today?” jeongyeon shies away before sana grabs her hand, giggling.

even if it’s just for today, minatozaki sana is all hers.


End file.
